marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Original Sin Vol 1 3.1
Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * ** ** ** * * * * * * * * Locations: * ** * ** *** ** *** **** Items: * * * * * * * | Synopsis1 = Now, the City of Troy, Off the Coast of China Iron Man is trying to fend off the Hulk in a new suit of Hulkbuster armor. Although he is very remorseful for what led to this attack, he knows that he is going to have to hit Banner with everything that he's got. He tries to blast the Hulk with a powerful sonic weapon, but the Hulk claps his hands together so hard that Iron Man is sent crashing through a number of buildings in Troy. He tries to protect himself by setting up gamma grenades all around him, but the Hulk lands from above. It's then that Tony Stark realizes, to his horror, that the Hulk is intelligent and that he deserves everything he is going to get. Years Ago Thinking back to the past, Tony Stark recalls how he and Bruce Banner first met in university and worked together. They always had a rivalry of sorts, but they soon became respected friends. However, Tony knew that there was a bomb brewing inside Bruce Banner that would one day explode. Eventually, the pair drifted apart, as Tony enjoyed the benefits of his family wealth. Weeks Ago Tony then recalls how Bruce had been shot in the head by an enemy and left in a vegetative state. In order to restore his brain to normal, he and his brother Arno used Extremis to repair his mind. Since that successful surgery, Banner's mind went into overdrive inventing things that impressed even Tony. However, one side effect was that Bruce had become more distant than ever before. Tony became concerned about Banner's state of mind and paid close attention when he started an investigation the murder of the Watcher on the moon. This eventually led to Earth's heroes confronting the Orb, who had stolen one of Uatu's eyes. When they tried to recover it from him, he unleashed what was later called the "truth bomb". For some reason, when Iron Man and the Hulk were hit by the blast, Stark began to relive the gamma bomb explosion that turned Banner into the Hulk. This caused him to remember a moment from back in those days that he had forgotten until that moment... Years Ago Bruce Banner was giving a presentation on his gamma bomb for the military brass. His speech veers off from the progress of the bomb and into what he hopes harnessing gamma radiation could mean to the future. His speech is cut off by General Thaddeus Ross, who tells Banner that they didn't come to hear a speech about the future, but the status of the bomb that cost billions of taxpayer dollars to create. As Ross demands an answer, Banner begins to stutter for a response. That's when Tony Stark entered the room, interrupting the presentation. Somewhat drunk and carrying a martini in his hand, Tony begins schmoozing with the gathered politicians and military brass. He then tells them all that they are getting a bargain for Bruce's work and fully endorses it. Bruce thanks Tony for giving him the vote of confidence. However, Tony points out that he would make some changes to the basic designs, but swears it is genius. The only problem he finds is that more could be done to make the bomb more destructive. This leads to those present demanding answers from Banner as to why he didn't make the bomb as powerful as possible. Bombarded with questions, Bruce briefly loses his temper and shouts at them to be quiet. Once he has gained his composure again, he tells them that he designed the bomb to do what they paid him to do. However, he reminds them that building the gamma bomb was just a means to an end as he intends to use this experience and money to fund his research into using gamma radiation to cure world hunger and improve medical techniques, such as curing disease. Ross still demands to know why he isn't making the bomb as powerful as possible. Banner insists that the bomb will do what needs to be done, questioning why they need something more powerful when the United States already has plenty of bombs. When Tony tries to chime in with his own opinion but is cut off by Bruce who calls him a war profiteer. Tony takes insult to this and points out that he wants to make the world a better place also, however, he needs the money he makes designing weapons for the military to fund his other projects. Lastly, he says that these men don't want war, they want to maintain peace but can only do so by showing strength, something he suggests that Banner try sometime. Banner tells him to get out. Stark goes to leave but Ross insists that he stay. He decides to leave anyway, telling them to let Bruce have his bottle. When Bruce makes a crack about Tony knowing about bottles, implying that he is an alcoholic. Tony angrily asks Bruce to repeat what he just said. When he does, Tony walks out telling Bruce to stay sober as it suits him and assures them that tomorrow's display will be "adequate". The Recent Past That's when Tony woke up at Avengers Tower with Maria Hill and Captain America standing over him. He finds more of Bruce Banner's memories flowing through his mind, disorientating him. He asks what happened to Hulk after the battle but nobody knows. Iron Man quickly rushes out to look for him. Meanwhile, at that moment, Bruce Banner is also struggling with the memories he took from Tony Stark. Going down into a top secret archive, Bruce digs up the records of the gamma bomb project because he has come to believe that Tony Stark tampered with his gamma bomb, and is responsible for creating the Hulk. | Solicit = EVERYBODY HAS ONE... | Notes = Continuity Notes * Tony Stark mentions how Bruce was shot in the head, that happened in . His mind was restored with Extremis in . * Uatu the Watcher was killed by persons unknown in . The identity of his killer is revealed in . * Iron Man relives the gamma bomb explosion that created the Hulk, that happened in . * At the time of this story, Hulk and Iron Man have clashed many times. These battles occurred in , , , , , - , , - #322, , - , , and . Chronology Notes This story occurs in at various different points of continuity that affect the chronologies of the following characters: The Hulk * - Near Future: The Hulk battling Iron Man at Troy * - Years Ago Bruce Banner and Tony Stark work together and drift apart. * Page 6-7: Bruce Banner's mind is restored by Extremis is restored. This is a recap of . * - Recent Past The Hulk is blasted by the Watcher's eye. * - Years Ago: Bruce Banner gives his demonstration for the Gamma Bomb, is interrutped by Tony Stark. * - The Recent Past: Bruce Banner goes looking for files about the Gamma Bomb project. * | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}